karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirato
|manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = |image gallery = yes }} is the Second Ship's Captain. Upon taking Gareki and Nai on board his ship, he entrusts them to Yogi and Tsukumo. The leader of the Second Ship and Boss of Yogi and Tsukumo. He's a prudent person with great foresight, but he also likes teasing Akari and his subordinates. Appearance Hirato is an attractive tall and wiry man with dark violet hair parted to the left and sticks out at the ends, along with matching violet eyes, though they sometimes appear blue due to reflections, and black rectangular tortoise-shell glasses.In the manga, however, Hirato's hair color is visibly a lighter purple. He also has a sharp, pointy chin. He's often clothed in his captain's uniform and top hat, and unlike Tsukitachi, he wears it neat and buttoned, with a plum coloured tie. His uniform also consists of a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants, knee-high black boots, a black double-breasted trench coat that hangs to his knees, and white gloves. On occasions he can be seen carrying around his cane. Hirato tends to be teased by the administrative tower for looking like a suspicious person, however he remains unaffected by these comments. He is always seen with a slight smile on his face. Personality As Captain of Circus' second ship, Hirato shown as a very polite man who doesn't take his work too seriously, yet somehow does his job well. Enigmatic, his smile can be deceiving and he rarely shows his true feelings which is why no one can know what he's truly thinking at times. Frequently, he displays manipulative disposition beneath his polite exterior. Hirato does care a little about his job and the people around him. Although he never turns up until he is truly needed, he always shows up when things get out of hand. He enjoys teasing everyone around him, making workaholics like Akari find him annoying. He also enjoys playing around with his subordinates, like Yogi, making him wail in episode 9. He enjoys any activity that can enhance his manipulation, or give him opportunities to be sly, such as Tsukitachi's favourite tea parties. Relationships Tsukitachi They've known each other since their teenage days training for Circus. Tsukitachi and Hirato are shown to display a close partnership with each other, often teaming up the first and second ships for missions and collaborations. Tsukitachi is often remarking to him, "How about we go out together for once!" but is often turned down as a result. Other Circus members believe that it's because Hirato cannot keep up with Tsukitachi's high spirits, although they seem to get along well normally, and anywhere. Despite his cold and manipulative nature, Hirato does seem to care about Tsukitachi. The two can be considered rivals and best friends (stealing each others missions, and helping each others missions and whatnot). They like to scheme together to get Akari drunk. Akari Hirato is frequently shown to be teasing or making fun of Akari, despite their differences in rank and age. He enjoys poking fun at the doctor. While Hirato is laid back and doesn't take his work seriously, Akari is a hard-working man who doesn't believe in rests and breaks. It's believed that Akari serves as a character foil for Hirato, both contrasting each other drastically in terms of goals, occupation, and personality. Although Hirato seems to enjoy making fun of Akari, it seems that he's also protective of him, chastising him for leaving the ship in a dangerous time as SSS personnel are supposed to be protected and safe at all times. Hirato and Tsukitachi also seem to enjoy getting the uptight Akari drunk at their little "tea parties". Both Hirato and Tsukitachi jibe him and try to get him to relax. Tsukumo Hirato has known her since she was very little, chapters having hinted that he may have possibly saved her as well. It's displayed that he may often exploit her loyalty and affections toward him, highlighting an unseen manipulative side. Despite his outer surface may often display a manipulative side to him, he does care for Tsukumo in his own way. It was also shown that he had revived her when she was about to die. Tsukumo takes him very seriously and trusts him with her life. Yogi Hirato seems to be very kind to Yogi, and kind of neglectful. In Episode 8 he is shown screaming "Does he really care for us or not??!!!" Yogi was also saved by Hirato when he was little, and his chipper personality amuses Hirato greatly. Hirato also knows about Yogi's alto-ego, or "Silver Yogi". The two selves' personalities contrast greatly, and this is thought to be because without Akari's so called "allergy patches", Yogi loses control of either his Valga cells, or the Incure cell in his bracelet and goes wild. The interesting thing about their relationship is that whilst the golden-haired Yogi is always shy and respectful with Hirato, silver-haired Yogi seems to have some grudge against him, even going so far as to attack him on sight. Hirato is able to repel him effortlessly with his cane, throwing him several feet. Gareki Hirato probably thinks that Gareki is intelligent and promising. At the very least he considers him interesting and amusing, finding Gareki's denial of having morals cute and refreshing. He got Gareki into Kuronomei, perhaps because he thinks that, with the ability to self-study and tinker with technology as well as his level-headed analysis of enemies, he will be a great asset to Circus. Hirato may also think he owes Gareki something, because he and Tsukitachi nearly killed the kid when they destroyed a Kafka ship. If not, then perhaps Hirato thinks that Gareki has an important role to play in this war. Gareki survived a shipwrecking, has morals, learns fast, and passionately hates Kafka. Abilities Weapon Hirato's weapon of choice taking a form of a purplish cane topped with diamond-shaped stone. Vakuum Hirato's special attack. The name means Vacuum in German. Banshees Like Tsukitachi, Hirato himself possesses a special top hat which can be transformed into a group of banshees, controlling them under his will. Flight Like most of the Circus members Hirato can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if his ability has certain limits. History Not much is known about Hirato's history, but it seems that he and Tsukitachi went to the same school for Circus when they were teenagers, and that Akari was one of their teachers. In the manga they show a younger Hirato and Tsukitachi getting into trouble, when Hirato decides to put the blame on Akari. He also has a nine years older brother, Tokitatsu, who is the highest general officer of Circus. Trivia *The "hira" in his name means even, equal, balance, flat, peace and "to" means gates in Japanese. *He enjoys meddling with people, wine and kirine fruits. *So far, it's unknown what he dislikes. * Hirato is a libra. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Handsome Category:Humane Category:Strong Category:Great fore sight